Chimerical
by Kenzeira
Summary: Setiap hari Selasa, selalu ada mawar di depan pintu rumah Yuuma. [Untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK: Merah dan Selasa]. AU.


**A/N:** tadinya sempet ragu, keburu gak ya nulis buat event dede pucuk, akhirnya selesai juga sih (sekarang malah ragu sama isinya www) ini romance ya, ini romance *catet* sengaja cuap-cuap di depan biar di bawah terasa kosong gimana gitu.

* * *

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; OOC—khususnya Karma; AU. KarmaxYuuma.

 **Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **CHIMERICAL**

—didedikasikan untuk **KaruIso Weeeeek** —

Prompt: **Merah** dan **Selasa**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

.

[ _Setiap hari Selasa, selalu ada mawar di depan pintu rumah Yuuma_.]

.

* * *

Selalu ada mawar. Berserak, meski hanya tiga tangkai.

Mawar itu tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu. Warnanya merah—merah yang menyala, yang segar seumpama darah. Siapakah gerangan yang menaruh mawar tersebut di muka pintu rumahnya?

Kali pertama, Isogai Yuuma masih bertanya-tanya. Lalu menebak-nebak. Hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk mengintip rumahnya sendiri dari kejauhan. Tampaknya ia memang tidak perlu melakukan itu, sebab, si pelaku rupa-rupanya tidak berniat untuk sembunyi, tidak berniat merahasiakan identitas.

Akabane Karma.

Lelaki misterius yang kerap kali tak sengaja ditemuinya di perpustakaan kota. Banyak desas-desus mengenai kepribadiannya. Yuuma tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi entah mengapa, semakin banyak manusia yang ingin tahu—sampai kemudian diberi makan oleh si manusia sok tahu. Dan—Yuuma bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya—ia ikut terjerat.

Rasanya tatapan Karma tak pernah sedalam itu. Tak pernah setajam itu. Ia terjerat karena barangkali tatapan mata tersebut itulah yang membawanya pada keingintahuan.

Ada apa?

Kenapa?

Seorang perempuan mengaku pernah berkencan dengan Karma. Dia berkata Karma adalah tipikal kekasih ideal yang akan mengabulkan apapun demi menyenangkan hati kekasihnya. Ada pula seorang lelaki yang mengaku menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Katanya, Karma nakal dan sering menggorok kelinci miliknya. Berbeda dengan pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai penerjemah karya-karya Chekov. Pria itu hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa Karma merupakan anak pendiam dan enggan berbaur dengan orang sekitar.

Mungkin pria paruh baya tersebut ada benarnya. Karma terlalu pendiam—dan dari diam itulah semakin banyak desas-desus miring yang tersebar. Semakin aneh saja beritanya. Ada yang berkata Karma pernah masuk penjara (tidak jelas sama sekali, kapan dan kenapa). Ada pula yang berkata Karma merupakan cucu dari orang terkaya di Jepang (andaikata berita itu benar, lantas apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari di perpustakaan kota?). Dan yang lebih mengerikan ialah gosip bahwa Karma seorang gigolo (dari mana kesimpulan ini berasal?).

Yuuma menyadari satu hal; tidak seharusnya ia mendengarkan setiap celotehan orang-orang sok tahu itu. Membuat bingung. Dan ia jadi semakin bingung saja melihat kenyataan di balik pelaku tiga tangkai mawar yang selalu hadir di muka pintu rumahnya itu.

 _Hei, biar kuberitahu, Karma adalah lelaki aneh yang selalu menaruh mawar di depan rumahku._

Orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya pada kata-katanya? Lagipula mereka akan bertanya-tanya, dari mana Karma tahu kediaman Yuuma? (Sejujurnya ia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengenai hal ini).

Kalau boleh jujur, Yuuma bahkan tidak mengenal Akabane Karma. Lagipula kalau bukan karena tatapan matanya, tidak mungkin ia ikut terjerat ke dalam omong kosong manusia-manusia bermulut besar itu.

Kini, setelah ia tidak mau tahu lagi mengenai kehidupan pribadi Karma, Karma tiba-tiba saja datang dan menaruh mawar di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan kejadian ini sudah empat minggu terulang di hari yang sama; hari Selasa.

Mawar. Merah. Pintu. Selasa.

Kepala Yuuma semakin ruwet rasanya. Keempat kata tersebut sama sekali tidak konsisten, barangkali yang benar-benar klop hanya mawar dan merah saja. Atau jangan-jangan pikiran Yuuma terlalu kompleks?—terlalu rumit mengartikan hal yang begitu sederhana! Bisa saja si penjual bunga hanya berjualan di hari Selasa. Atau Karma memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak di hari Selasa. Atau hari Selasa merupakan hari yang dianggap cocok untuk menaruh mawar merah di sembarang pintu rumah orang.

Tapi kenapa harus pintu rumahnya? Masih banyak pintu rumah orang lain. Lagipula Yuuma tidak mengenal Karma—seharusnya begitu pula sebaliknya.

Isogai Yuuma menenggelamkan wajah pada Norwegian Wood yang tengah dibacanya. Ia mendesah. Sudah empat kali dan itu berarti sudah satu bulan berlalu tanpa ada perkembangan. Ia mendadak merasa menjadi orang bodoh, setiap Selasa mengintip rumahnya sendiri (dan berpapasan dengan si pelaku yang menaruh mawar tersebut). Situasi tidak mendukung untuk memaksa Karma mengaku (atau begitulah yang ada di pikiran Yuuma).

 _Hei, jadi selama ini kau yang menaruh mawar itu, ya?!_

Tiga dari empat kali Selasa, Yuuma mengaku ia memang berpapasan dengan Karma. Lelaki misterius itu bahkan memandangnya. Kalau sudah begitu, berarti Karma sudah tahu kalau Yuuma tahu. Tapi lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya berjalan lurus saja, menaruh mawar, lalu pergi. Ini tidak seperti Yuuma baru menangkap basah dirinya.

Atau Karma salah rumah?

Kemungkinan semacam itu sama sekali tidak ingin dipikirkan Yuuma. Padahal itu merupakan kemungkinan yang paling sederhana dan tidak akan menimbulkan kebingungan serta tanda tanya. Di sebelah kiri rumahnya merupakan kediaman keluarga Nakamura, sementara di kanan ada kediaman sahabat karibnya, Hiroto.

Besar kemungkinan seperti itu. Karma berniat menaruh mawar tersebut di kediaman Nakamura (seingat Yuuma, keluarga Nakamura memiliki anak seorang gadis berparas cantik bernama Rio, tapi seingatnya juga, gadis tersebut sudah lama kuliah di Guangzhou dan belum pulang setahun belakangan ini).

Atau Hiroto? Tapi kenapa harus Hiroto.

Kenapa pula harus dirinya.

Yuuma mendesah berat. Ia memiringkan kepala. Dilihatnya wanita tua tangah khusyuk membaca. Hari ini hari Rabu. Perpustakaan kota sunyi seperti biasa, yang terdengar hanyalah lembaran buku yang dibuka. _Srekk_. Wanita tua membalik halaman. Tidak ada pengganggu. Tidak ada orang-orang yang berkunjung ke perpustakaan demi untuk bergosip mengenai kehidupan Karma (ya, orang semacam itu hanya meminjam buku secara acak dan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membaca buku).

Rasanya tentram. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

Yuuma memasang _earphone_. Hey Jude. The Beatles tak pernah absen menyanyi. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati lagu. Dibiarkannya Murakami tergeletak tak terbaca. Lagipula Norwegian Wood sudah dibacanya sekian kali. Ia hanya butuh hiburan (dan rindu ingin kembali tenggelam bersama kisah Toru Watanabe).

Seseorang mengusiknya. Yuuma tidak ingin tahu. Seseorang itu tampaknya duduk di sebelahnya. Entah. Kursi kosong masih banyak tersedia tapi terserah saja. Barangkali orang tersebut memilih spot di sebelahnya karena dianggap memiliki penerangan yang bagus untuk membaca, mengingat dekat dengan jendela.

 _Tahu tidak, waktu kecil, tiga kelinciku digorok oleh Karma! Dia benar-benar anak nakal yang gila!_

Kedua alis Yuuma mengernyit.

 _Aku pernah melihatnya keluar dari Limousin! Karma benar-benar cucu dari orang terkaya di Jepang!_

Haha.

 _Dia kekasih ideal, benar-benar sempurna! Ketika aku memintanya memotong telinga orang yang kubenci, dia benar-benar memotongnya! Telinga itu diberikannya padaku sebagai bukti dan sekarang telinga itu aku pajang di kamar tidurku!_

Karma menatapnya. Yuuma selalu ingat pada tatapan tajam itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa terusik. Orang-orang tampaknya mulai kehilangan kewarasan. Konklusi mereka terhadap Karma sungguh berlebihan. Tapi tatapan mata itu …

Angin sepoi dari jendela menerobos masuk dan membelai rambutnya. Perpustakaan kota merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang membuat ia merasa tenang.

 _Apa kabar?_

Yuuma lelap tanpa bunga tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari Selasa berikutnya, ia tidak menemukan mawar merah.

Melainkan mawar hitam.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk menggorok leherku—atau memotong telingaku?"

Yuuma tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kehampaan—yang entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba dirasakannya—meluap-luap begitu saja. Yuuma mendadak merasa kecewa. Ia barangkali terlalu berlebihan menafsirkan mawar merah yang ditaruh Karma di depan pintu rumahnya. Mungkin ia naif, sempat berpikir bahwa—meski harus diakui presentasenya kecil sekali—Karma mungkin saja … mungkin saja menaruh hati padanya.

Sekarang Yuuma tidak mampu berpikir jernih.

Karma tengah duduk. Anna Karenina karya Leo Tolstoy berada dalam genggaman. Ada kopi panas mengepul di mejanya. Dan di waktu yang sunyi lagi sepi itu, Yuuma menodongnya dengan pertanyaan barusan, wajahnya merah dan napas memburu.

Karma seakan tak terusik. Lelaki itu menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, lalu memandang Yuuma. Lurus. Tajam. Namun anehnya begitu magis. Kemudian, pertanyaan sederhana yang meluncur dari bibir Karma membuat Yuuma tertohok.

"Apa kabar?"

Ia seharusnya sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama. Ia benar-benar harus melupakan omong kosong tentang desas-desus mengenai Akabane Karma. Sejak saat ia mengetahui Karma-lah yang menaruh mawar di depan pintu rumahnya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu ambil pusing dan cukup menyapa saja;

 _Apa_ _kabar? Terima kasih untuk tiga tangkai mawar merahnya._

Lalu setelah itu mereka bisa berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Duduk bersisian di perpustakaan kota. Membaca buku berdua dalam keheningan. Berbagi pengetahuan. Berbagi perasaan. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi Yuuma sudah membuat segalanya jadi tidak mungkin.

"Mawar hitam tidak selalu berarti kematian. Tidak selalu berarti hal-hal buruk."

Karma bangkit. Lalu pergi. Lalu tidak pernah lagi menaruh mawar dengan warna apa pun di depan pintu rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[end]**

11:54pm – June 20, 2016


End file.
